callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi No Numa
Shi No Numa (Japanese for "Swamp of Death"- or in Call of Duty: World at War, simply known as "Zombie Swamp") is the upcoming Zombies map coming out this June. It will include the Perk Machines again, the new Wunderwaffe DG-2(German for Wonder Weapon), new achievements/trophies and Flaming Hell Hounds. Instead of Nazi Zombies, the Zombies will be Imperial Zombies instead. Check in on http://www.callofduty.com for more announcements on this map and the other maps in the pack. It has been confirmed by Treyarch that Shi No Numa, along with the multiplayer maps, will be released on June 11th. Trivia *Shi No Numa is the First Map not to feature Nazi Zombies in a Zombie Game Mode, it features Imperial/Japanese Zombies instead of Nazi Zombies *A New weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Wonder Weapon in German) will be introduced. * In a trailer for June 4th's GameTrailers TV episode, two split second shots of Shi No Numa were shown, one showing a player-controlled Imperial Soldier and a player-controlled Marine player (hinting that the Japanese and Marine players will be separated and must come together and collaborate to survive) and a shot of a player cutting down a zombie with a Colt M1911. The two scenes take place in a hut-like area with a curved roof made of straw and a wooden-gate, including a sign that says "Fishing Hut." It is probable that this wooden-gate can be cleared. *Also you can be Japanese, Russian, American and German, as it can be seen here. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-gametrailers-tv/50686 *It is a theory that, instead of taking place in an already-designed level, Shi No Numa is actually an entirely new map or a map that was originally cut. However, it looks to be like Knee Deep or Makin, but this is still unconfirmed. *On the Gametrailers foootage from Spike TV, you can see that the zombies seem to move just like the Nazi zombies in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. *The Perk-a-Cola machines make a return, with the machines randomly spawning around the map. *The Hellhounds are not friendly and will randomly appear in place of the zombies. If they get too close, they will explode in a burst of gore and fire. *It has been confirmed by the videos that each player will be a soldier from one of the four armies in the game, American, Russian, Japanese, and German. *Characters that look like Pvt. Polonsky and Pvt. Chernov can be seen in the above video, and can be presumed that they are playable characters. If this is true, then it means that Chernov survived being burnt by the flamethrower-wielding German.It would also mean that Polonsky survived if you saved Roebuck. However, it is also possible that all of the Zombie missions are unrelated to the main campaign. *This may also mean that ethier Pvt Miller Or Pvt Petreko are suffering from depression from the war and are dreaming. *An Arisaka can be seen in the above video, and so it makes sense that one can presume that all Japanese weapons are present. *This may be the first and only zombie map that you can stay outside or inside without glitching or hacking. *The confirmed date Shi No Numa is released is June 11, 2009. Follow www.twitter.com/JD_2020 for more information. Quotes (possibly for getting the Nuke power-up, similar to the previous Zombie map Verruckt) Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies